The Love of a Brother
by Elvenprincess3019
Summary: *SPOILERS TO WHAT HAPPENS IN BOTFA* Disclaimer: Artwork is not my own. All credit goes to the artist! How will Kili react when he sees the person he loves most in all the world lying in his own blood on the battlefield?


**AN: Hi guys! I haven't posted a story in ages… How long has it been? A year? Two years? I don't know! Anyways I'm back now with this really quick story! It can be multi chapters if you all want it to be so just let me know in a review. I definitely need some critiquing of my writing as well. I know I've got some issues with this story, so please feel free to point them out to me! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

The Love of a Brother

The clamor of the battle was deafening. Between the harsh shouting of orders, the cries of horror and the horrific screams of agony, one could barely hear the cold sharp sound of metal against metal as swords and shields clash on the once lush green grass of the battlefield, now colored red with blood...

The two brothers had been separated midway through the battle, much to their own dismay, by a rather large company of dwarves. They had tried to reach each other several times, each attempt however failing as they deemed it too dangerous. Promising to find the other after the battle, they reluctantly turned their backs to each other and jumped back into the fight. They haven't seen each other since.

As the brown haired brother searches the battlefield, panic begins to grow steadily in his chest. He had been searching since the last of the orcs had retreated back onto the rocky outcrop guarding the only entrance onto the grassy plain they were on now. The orcs had retreated several hours ago...

Carefully picking his way through the fallen bodies of elves, men, dwarves and orcs, his eyes sweeping the ground for his golden haired other half, he prays to the Mahal. 'Please let my brother be alright... Thorin cannot live without him... I cannot live without him!' He tells his god, through he can't help the feeling creeping up from the back of his mind that his god cannot or will not answer his prayer.

Shaking his head to clear it of those thoughts, he walks a little faster, noticing how daylight was fading fast. 'If Fíli is wounded, I will have to get to him before nightfall or he will freeze to death...' Kíli reminds himself, the thought spurring on his efforts as he forces his eyes to once again take in all the fallen bodies, frantically searching for the blonde dwarf.

As he searches, Kíli replays the events of the separation in his mind. He had been fighting the hordes of orcs coming his way with his sword as his brother fought beside him in their usual fashion. "Kíli! Behind you!" Fíli suddenly yells as he notices a group of orcs beginning to steadily gain on his brother. Sheathing his sword at his brothers call and taking out his bow, Kíli quickly begins shooting them, every arrow hitting it's mark, while Fíli watches his back. 'Fíli always did that for me...' Kíli thinks to himself as he brushes off the flashback from his mind, focusing back on the search.

Cursing the elves for their blonde hair, making the search all the more difficult for Kíli, he walks to the next bit of battlefield, taking a quick glance at the bodies and briefly yelling his brother's name. "Mostly elves..." He scoffs then, not even bothering to intently look at the other half. His eyes do take a quick glance over them though, and as his brain processes what it has just received, Kíli makes the unconscious decision to begin to walk to the next set of bodies. As he does this though, his eyes widen in shock as his brain stops on the image of a battered and bloody dwarf. Spinning around to face the fallen elves again, he notices a rather small figure lying amongst them... Frantically running up to the dwarven body, Kíli looks down in dismay. On the ground right beneath his nose, is his golden haired other half, his Fíli...

**AN: Well, there you have it! I told you it was really short! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and kill me if you didn't like it! Thanks. :)**


End file.
